1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used in liquid crystal display (LCD), and particularly to an electrical connector which has an improved shielding device to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) and to achieve a good electrical performance.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronics technology, a digital interface used in LCD was developed as a replacement for an analogous interface. Three interface standards, Plug and Display (P&D), Digital Flat Panel (DFP) and Digital Visual Interface (DVI) are concomitant and DVI will be the promising standard thereof. The DVI standard was developed by Digital Visual Working Group (DDWG) on April, 1999. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,326 discloses such a connector comprising a connector housing having a front mating portion, a conductive shield having a shroud adapted to surround the front mating portion, and a tail aligner to position tail portions of terminals disposed in the connector housing. The conductive shield is secured to the front mating portion of the insulative housing to provide an EMI protection of the terminals. However, the shield only shields the front mating portion of the housing so that rear portions of the terminals are exposed outside of the housing and the shield. Due to the exposure of the rear portions of the terminals, the reliability of signal transmission of the terminals will be adversely affected. At the same time, contaminant such as dirt will be adhered to the rear portions of the terminals, which also adversely affects signal transmitting quality.
Hence, a connector with simple and improved shielding means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.